


靠近

by xxmm98



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmm98/pseuds/xxmm98
Summary: 紫耀小狗附身，两人得以诚实面对自己，拉近距离
Relationships: Nagase Ren/Hirano Sho
Kudos: 4





	靠近

永濑廉长呼一口气，拿起手边的遥控器关掉电视，整个屋子瞬间被窗外寂静的黑夜入侵。球赛的结果很好，他几乎激动得想要从沙发上跳起来，不顾形象地大喊。

可是现在他身边还有一个人。平野紫耀毛茸茸的金色脑袋就靠在他的肩膀上，翘起的发梢随着呼吸的起伏轻轻扫过他的侧颈，在那留下一片薄薄的浅红色。

永濑只好按捺住在小小心室暴乱的心脏，放弃太大的动作。顺带一提，那明显只是因为被激烈的比赛感染而激动罢了。他向那带来温暖重量的方向撇了一眼，发现平野眉头皱起，紧闭着双眼，睫毛不住地地扇动着，像是完全陷入了梦境，没有丝毫要醒的迹象。

永濑发呆般直直地盯着面前已经一片黑暗的电视屏幕，思考是否该直接粗暴地叫醒平野。视线不经意间，发现那屏幕正反映出平野像恋人般靠在他身上的样子，这让他有点不自在地移开了视线。

这时，平野发出了有些痛苦的哼哼声，像要穿出个洞似的，往他的肩窝蹭起来，让他一时身形不稳。他伸手按住那不安分的脑袋，柔顺的触感顿时从指尖传来，凉丝丝的电流跑遍身体却使其升起了温度。

“好像小狗一样…”要是他在面对自己时也像这样乖巧粘人就好了。

话不自觉地出了口，让永濑胸口一紧。可随后这轻飘飘的一句话立刻石沉大海般融化在寂静中，让他小小地松了口气。

世界静得像被暂时停止了时间，只有生活的杂音嗡嗡地放大在他脑内，带来些许眩晕。现在没有别的什么人听到他的声音、留意他的动作，只有他的意识在默默流动着。他好像暂时拥有了这片空间的支配权。

永濑大起胆子，纤长的手指穿过发丝，指尖没入那片金色。他低垂着眼，轻柔地拨动那流动的金色河流，起伏的波浪落下细碎的吻。他的目光、他的感官完全被卷入这金色漩涡。

等他视线游走时，蓦地发现平野正圆睁着明亮的眼睛向上望着他。

他身体一抖，平野从他的肩头滑落，直直地撞上沙发把手。

“呜…”平野吃痛地呜咽了一声，转过身面对着他，捂起脑袋，用不解的湿润眼神望向他。

永濑一瞬间脑袋一片空白，他该怎么解释这个情形？

就在他在脑内翻箱倒柜寻找一个理由时，平野突然突然咬上了他尴尬地悬在空中的手指。

温暖湿润的感觉顿时扩散开来，前牙轻磨着凸出的指关节，那片泛红皮肤便酥酥麻麻地冒起火星。

永濑愣了一下，随后便急急地想要抽回手指，却被平野稳稳地捉住了手腕，又含入了第二只手指。

“紫耀…你在干什么？”眼前的事超出了他的理解范围，不禁问出了声。

他望进仍枕在沙发把手的紫耀的双眼，那里没有一丝平时开玩笑的狡黠，只是几乎溢出眼的纯粹笑意。

平野没有回答，只是双手捧着他的一只手啃啃咬咬。感受到永濑的僵硬后，平野慢慢地停止了动作，小心地抬眼看了看他的表情。

永濑想自己的表情一定难看到了一个地步，因为只是抬头看了他一眼的平野立马低下头，发出声含混不清的呜咽，最后舔了舔他的掌心，就松开了手。

他抽回手，看看平野又看看手掌，心里有点复杂。这到底是什么诡异的情况？刚刚还好好的人突然变得像小狗一样乱舔人。

不是吧…

上一秒永濑还在努力撇清脑中可怕的猜想，下一秒平野扑倒他身上时，他就只能悲壮地接受这个玩笑一般的事实了。

跨坐在他身上平野用双手压着他的肩膀，使他和沙发靠背严密贴合，面对面地对他咧着嘴笑着。他闭上眼睛，悲惨地等待着自己的脸沾满口水。

可柔软的感觉却在嘴唇上蜻蜓点水般瞬间而过。

永濑一怔，缓缓张开双眼，遇上的还是那对纯净的双眸。

永濑长长地呼出一口气。居然到了这个地步，平野还是能让他这样期待、焦急和失落。他可真是戏弄自己的天才。

双手抚上平野的双颊，永濑望着因他的接触而被点亮的眼睛，细细地感受了一会指腹下皮肤的纹路后，毫不犹豫地吻了上去。

仿佛在进行吻的教学一般，永濑耐心地吮吸起平野的双唇，随后平野才学样起来，跟着回应。但永濑将舌头探入他口中时，他明显被意外的入侵者给吓到了，合起牙关想要拒绝它的进入。永濑发出“嘶”的一声吃痛声。意识到自己做了坏事的平野慌忙地松开，用自己的舌头抚慰般地舔起成功进入的舌头，却反而被捉住狠狠地缠弄起来。

唇齿间发出搅动的水声和含糊的嗯啊声。似乎忘记了接吻的呼吸的方式，失去氧气的平野扭动着脑袋想要后退。将两人湿润的嘴唇分开一些距离后，才呼吸上一点空气，就又被永濑追上。来回几次，两人都已面颊绯红，相望着喘起气来。

似乎对这样的亲密接触感到十分高兴，紫耀埋头用牙齿轻咬着永濑的脖子和肩膀。不断想增大和廉接触的面积，紫耀用身体磨蹭着他的。

受到刺激的股间渐渐抬头，隔着布料抵着紫耀的臀部。永濑扭过头去，在心里暗暗祈祷不要被紫耀发现。

可事不如人意，紫耀似乎也感受到了这突然出现的灼热坚硬之物，停下了动作。他看着廉身上这凸起的部分，怔怔地歪了歪头，用手试探性地摸了上去。

廉忍不住呻吟出声，吓得紫耀立马收回手。可廉脸上的表情分明不是疼痛，而是带着令他脸红的愉悦，就像刚刚他看着自己呼呼喘气时一样。于是紫耀再次将手掌覆上，那表情又在廉的脸上舒展开来，那温度莫名让紫耀的身体也热了起来。他想要更近地接触廉，想要肌肤与肌肤之间的触碰，可却不知如何突破这层布料的阻碍，只能用手刨坑似地扣挖着。

廉内心挣扎了一下，最终还是抿着嘴打开了拉链，将紫耀赶下身，褪下裤子。紫耀跪坐在廉面前铺有毛毯的地板上，怔怔地看着他拿出了高昂的性器，好奇地贴了上去。

当紫耀的吐息打在性器上时，廉顿时一个激灵，本能地想要后退。可是后面已经没有了退路。紫耀睁大眼睛盯着廉的表情，伸出舌头舔了舔阴茎的头部，引来廉身体一阵颤抖。确认廉的反应后，紫耀才大胆地舔舐起来，舌头扫过柱身的沟壑，拂过光滑的头部。可随着发酵的情欲，这舔弄不过只起了止痒的效果，两人都本能地想要更多。

廉将手指伸入紫耀的口中，指尖扫过他的一颗颗牙齿，“紫耀，不要让这些碰到我好吗？”

看着紫耀侧着头似懂非懂的样子，廉只好重复地提醒着，勾住他的下颚使他大张开嘴，慢慢将阴茎送了进去。空气的空间被占据，紫耀发出不知所措的支吾声，一个不小心牙齿边缘便触及了脆弱的性器，廉倒吸一口冷气，将阴茎抽出。

看到廉一瞬扭曲的面容，紫耀皱起脸，喉咙深处发出断断续续的呜咽声，向廉凑去。疼痛已经平复下来，廉摸摸紫耀凑近的脑袋，轻松地对他一笑，“是我勉强了，对不起…”

可紫耀低头眨眨眼，躲开了廉的手，主动向前又将阴茎含入口中。被湿热的空间再一次包裹住，廉长长地吐出一声喘息，随后意识到紫耀只是安静地尽力包裹住阴茎，忍不住扬起嘴角。拂过额前细发，廉的手将紫耀的头固定住，缓缓地开始了抽插。随着性器的进出，紫耀的双唇早已变得嫣红并覆上了一层水光。他紧闭着眼，努力容纳着阴茎，可随着其不断变大，每次吞吐都变得费劲起来，口中断续地发出轻微的呕吐声。可即使如此，他还是努力地吞咽和收起牙齿。

廉有些担心地看着他，最后还是直接将性器抽出。不只是前液还是津液的透明液体从紫耀嘴角流下，他呆怔的望着廉，不知道自己做错了什么。廉把他擦掉那水渍，又揉揉他的头发，想着就到这里结束好了。于是他自己握上接近释放的性器撸动起来。

紫耀趴在他的一只膝盖上，睁大了眼盯着廉的动作，不自觉的并起双腿互相摩擦起来。

一道白光闪过眼前，廉达到了高潮。射出的精液溅到大腿上，还有一些沾到了紫耀的头发上。廉抱歉地为他处理，却发现了他的异样。廉了然地勾勾嘴角，扶着他站起来，帮他脱下裤子。紫耀好奇地看着自己光溜溜的大腿，跟着廉的动作又在他腿上坐下。廉握上紫耀的性器，被触碰的感觉让他一下软了腿，差点向后倒去。廉扶住他，开始摩擦起来。紫耀毫不掩饰地发出连续变了调的呻吟，甚至到了有点凄惨的地步。他伏在廉的肩头，生理性地泪水在眼眶逐渐充盈，啪嗒一声落下。廉因他诚实的反应感到有些莫名的骄傲。

下一秒，紫耀一手勾着廉的脖子，另一只却伸手握住了廉又渐渐抬头的柱体，让廉猝不及防地漏出一声急促的喘息。他学着廉的样子，圈住柱身，来回摩擦。一时间，只有喘息声充斥着房间。

当紫耀发出带着哭腔的高亢音调时，廉就知道他快要到了。一会儿随着怀中身体的抽搐，白浊的液体在手中扩散开来。

紫耀抵在他的胸口，失神地喘着气。廉低头看了看自己又恢复精神的性器，叹了口气。他原本不想在紫耀的这个状态下做到最后，可这样看来是没法忍住了。

他将沾满精液的手指探入紫耀的后穴，因高潮而敏感的身体大幅度地抖动起来。他安抚地抚摸紫耀曲起的后背，加快起抽动手指的速度来。当穴道已经变得松软时，他的手指触到了那凸起的一点，他毫不犹豫地按下。

紫耀几乎从他身上跳起来，抽泣着爬着想要离开这海啸级别的快感浪潮。可廉却握住他的腰不放手，几次擦过那点，电流走边全身带走力气，让他只能软软地横趴在沙发上，呜呜地说不出话。

调整好姿势，廉扶着阴茎的头部没入柔软的穴口。感到又痛又涨的异物感，紫耀扭着腰拒绝着进一步的推入。像是对再次经历刚才毁灭肉体般的快感感到恐惧，眼泪打湿了他的睫毛，紫耀咬着下唇、向前爬行着想要逃离。

“别怕，这都是会让你舒服的事。”廉像融化的巧克力般的声音响起，让他心脏漏了一拍。

廉握住他的脚踝将他拖回，又重新将性器一寸一寸地推入。等到全部没入时，他将胸腔的气大口呼出，直到有些窒息。当再吸入空气时，他清晰地感受到温暖湿润的穴肉紧紧包裹着他的阴茎，这才开始温柔的抽插。

仿佛浸淫在温热的水中一般，全身的神经都因此舒缓，意识模糊，仿佛身体被带到了另一个世界。他俯下身贴上紫耀的背，隔着胸腔，他们的心脏互相共鸣着，成了这个世界唯一的声音。


End file.
